Control Freak's Back!
by StoriesForever
Summary: Control Freak's Back! And something about Raven.  Her emotions say all!
1. Chapter 1

**Control Freak's Back!**

**Summary: Control Freak's Back! And Something About Raven.(Her Emotions tell all.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Oh this might become a RaexRob story. I said Might! So Beware RobStar Fans! RaexRob Rocks!**

**Chapter 1: Happy, Intellgence, and... Control Freak?**

It was a seemingly normal day at the Tower.

**Raven's POV.**

"Duuddee!" Beast Boy screamed as he was running through the Tower's living room doors.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Everybody's looking at me.

"Uhh... Raven your hair's flaming." Robin Said.

Raven Calm DOWN!

"Uhh... I have to meditate." and with that I scurried off to my room.

**In Raven's Room.**

I walked into my room looking for my magic mirror.

"Oh come on. Where is it?" I wondered.

I turned aronud to see my magic mirror laying on my bed. My Black aura grabbed it and brought it over to me.

"Show me Nevermore." ( ooc: I really wanted to add that!)

A black flash occured and suddenly I was in Nevermore.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said while crossing my legs.

Peaceful, Calmness, "Azarath Metrion Zinth-"

'Raven? Raven? Raven? Are you there?" Some kind of annoying voice is calling me. More annoying than Starfire.

"Raven...Raven...Where the R-Girl at?... Raeeeee- veeeeennnn!... Rav-"

"WHAT!"

I opened my eyes to see Happy in her Pink cloak standing in front of me.

"Oh... Hi Raven! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" Happy said with a gigle.

"Alright... and maybe I don't visit because I don't want to see you." I said in my usual monotoned voice.

Happy started laughing.

"Oh Raven! You can make me laugh! Like your friend Beast Boy. I haven't seen him in a while too!"

Wait! Did she really think BB's funny?

I had a shocked expression on my face.

"Happy, leave Raven alone." Next to me I saw Intellgence in her yellow robe and circluar glasses.

"Hello Intellgence, and Yes Happy leave."

"How Rude... Bye!"

Finally she's gone. Skipping away.

"Intellgence I need some answers."

"About what?" Intellgence said with a curious look on her face.

"About the whole shouting at BB for no complete reason reason! I shouted.

"What were you doing before Beast Boy came in?"

"Reading." I said with an eye roll after.

"What were you reading?"

Now she's sounding like my therpsist.

" 'How to Control your emotions while reading' " (OOC: Lol, I had no idea what to call the book so I'm calling it this.)

"Hmm... Did you get to the 'How not to get angry if someone really annoying disturbs you while reading' Chapter?"

"No." I said sheepishly.

"Okay. That's your problem, You don't know how to control your anger. Learn. and you will-"

Intellgence was interrupted and I was suddenly back in my room. Somebody was knocking at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Raven?"

I opened the door to Robin.

"Yes."

"You better come see this."

Walking down the Tower hallways in the dark with Robin is kind of creepy.

"Hey Robin. What's wrong?"

"You'll see."

**In the Living Room.**

"Hello Titans! It's your #1 nemesis! Control Freak! I've melted from the secret Paris hideout and is back for revenge!"

"Oh No! It's Control Freak! Which we fought in Paris, but froze. Friends this is certainly unpleasent!" Starfire Whined.

"Yeah Star! Very unpleasent! Let's kick his butt!" Cyborg said.

"Dude I agree with you, but Fanboy here is in the TV!" BB obviously said.

"I am not a Fanboy!"

Control Freak Pressed the big red button on his remote and flashed in front of us.

" I guess Control Freak lacks a big brain because he flashed himself in front of us." I said in my usual monotoned voice.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and BB started laughing at what I said.

"Uh... Umm... Maybe this was a bad idea?" Control Freak said.

"Titans GO!" Robin cried in his reglar battle stance.

"Dude! Your going to get ronged! I mean bronged! Or pwned?" Beast Boy shouted.

"GIVE IT UP BEAST BOY!" We all screamed including Control Freak.

"Okay Okay!"

Cyborg jumped up and used the sonic boom on Control Freak.

"BooYah!: Cyborg Yelled.

Starfire picked up BB's video games and threw it at Control Freak.

"Dude! What was that for?" BB and Contol Freak yelled.

"Sorry!"

"Cool." I said.

Their looking at me again.

"What!"

"Nothing." They all said.

I rolled my eyes.

"The Teen Titans since you were not here to face my Ulitmate Titans Challenge! The Titans East were here and my chatroom chums had this whole debate/conversation about it. Your doing it NOW!


	2. Author's Note! READ!

_**Author's Note.**_

_Hey Guys it's StoriesForever, If you haven't noticed I haven't really been updating this story. Well here's an explaination. I've been busy. I went on Vacation, So I haven't updated. But I'm half-way done with Chapter 2. I have A LOT of Ideas for this story and I hope you'll like it. Chapter 2 will have the Ulitmate Titans Challenge, But in the ending of Chapter 2 some questions will be asked and you MIGHT find out in Chapter 3. So I'll Update soon. And you guys remember to Review PLEASE! I'm going to stop typing and work on my story. And heads up For the Ultimate Challenge some okay a lot of guest stars will show. Ones you love or Hate? The titans will be facing them one by one. Here's a quick preview in Beast Boy's POV in Chapter 2..._

_**Preview:**_

_**BB's POV:**_

_"DUDE! It is? And I don't have my mopad already! The girls will HATE ME!"_

_"They already do." Raven Said._

_I began growling at Raven._

_So how was the Preview?_

_Tell me what you think?_

_Review!_

_StoriesForever._


	3. Ultimate Titans Challenge

**Chapter 2: Ultimate Titans Challenge!**

Here it is! Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own this story.

Let's Start!

**Cyborg's POV:**

I want it BACK! I NEED IT BACK!

"Yo CONTROL FREAK!"

Control Freak turns around with an evil grin on his face.

"Ahh... Cyborg half-human, half-robot are you ready for my Ultimate Titans Challenge?" Control Freak asked.

"No... But you ate something that was rightfully mine!"

"And what would that be?" Control Freak asked.

This Freak is going DOWN!

"My turkey leg! For Turkey night!" I shouted over the madness going on.

"Ahh... Mechanic one how shall thee know I ate he Turkey Leg for thee Turkey night?"

"Okay, first NOBODY likes talk from the 16 century and second Maybe thee Titans West told or thee survillance camera's in thee tower." Cyborg said with a mocking tone.

"Oh maybe I didn't think of that." Control Freak said sheepishly.

"Yeah you didn't and now your going to get it... This is for Sandra!"

"Who's Sandra?" Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, And Control Freak asked.

"My Turkey Leg."

"Oh..."

"But Dude why's your turkey leg named Sandra?" Beast Boy asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have no time for this! Me and Control Freak will fight now!"

"Fine Cyborg, But let me warn you the Titans Challenge won't be easy." Control Freak said with the same grin he had a couple of minutes ago.

"What do you-" Cyborg said before Control Freak rudely interrupted him.

"The Ultimate Titans Challenge has begun!"

I'm totally confused?

"For Cyborg's Challenge, he will be facing one of his biggest villians... Drum roll Please!"

Cricket Cricket.

"Okay then! It's Brother Blood or Blood Brother. I always get confused about his name."

"WHAT!" We all screamed except Control Freak.

"Okay he's not the real Brother Blood just a clone of him."

The clone Brother Blood was standing in front of me with his hands in a fist.

"BooYAH! Another Brother Blood to beat!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Wait, Friend Cyborg your happy to fight Brother of Blood?" (OOC: Guess who said that!) Starfire said.

"Uhh... Starfire it's Brother Blood and Cyborg was being sarcastic." Raven said with a bored expression on her face.

"Oh."

"Ah... Young Cyborg ready to fight or not?" Brother Blood said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah! Bring it on BLOOD!"

"Let the Ultimate Titan's Challenge BEGIN!" Control Freak said.

"Round 1. Cyborg vs. Brother Blood!" The annoucer who obviously came out of nowhere said.

"BooYAH!" and with that Cyborg jumped on Brother Blood's Back.

"Tsk Tsk I thought you were better than that Magnetic Man!" Brother Blood said.

'Ow my back really hurts!' Brother Blood just blasted me off his back!

"Oh it's on!" I screamed.

"Now audience let's move onto Beast Boy. Oh yeah did I mention that this is on live TV?" Control Freak said.

**BB's POV**

"Dude! It is? And I don't have my mopad already? The girls will hate me!"

"They already do." Raven said.

I began growling at Raven.

"So Beast Boy for your challenge your going to face... The Brain and his giant Gorilla friend" Control Freak said.

"WHAT! No! The real Brain and monkey dude?" I screamed.

"No, It's clone and the Ultimate Titans Challenge starts now!"

Dude! Control Freak pressed the big green button on his remote and The Brain and Mafa? (ooc: What's the Ape's name again?) were in front of me.

"Hello Beast Boy, it is unpleasent to meet you again." The Brain said.

"Cool! A CLONE! NO THREE!" I said then turned around to see Cyborg kicking Brother Blood's Butt- Ow, Blood Brother Just punched Cyborg in the stomach.

"Go CY!" I Screamed.

"That's it!" Mafa the Ape said. (ooc I think that's his name?)

"Yeah, that's it! Wait... What's it?" I said.

" ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Mafa screamed as he was running towards me with a bomb gun made by The Brain who is making another weapon with his teleknesis. (OOC: Is that how you spell it?)

"Whoa What!... Fly... Fly AWAY!" I screamed.

Starfire started flying, while Raven had to pick Robin up to fly away.

I turned into a chicken and flew away. ( OOc: Do chickens even Fly?)

"Come back you CHICKEN!" Mafa shouted. (Get it!)

"Nobody calls me Chicken!" I shouted.

"Expect me." Raven said.

Everyone started laughing, even The Brain!

"Not Funny!" I screamed.

"Yes it is!" Everyone screamed back.

I'm sooo Angry that I ran up to Mafa and bit him in the Buttocks as a Cheetah. Then I ran up to the Brain and knocked him off his podium.

"Owww... Master!" Mafa screamed.

"BooYAH!" I screamed!

"Hey that's my saying!" Cyborg shouted.

Ohh no Blood Brother just blasted Cyborg in the head.

"Get him Mafa!" The Brain said.

"Audience now to the beautiful Starfire (OOC: Ick Yuck this was painful to write!) Whom's going to do the Ultimate Titan's Challenge!"

**Starfire's POV:**

"What!" I screamed.

"Ohh beautiful Starfire (ooc: Oww this really hurts!) I would do anything for you!" The Freak of Control said.

"So you can please take away the Challenge Ultimate Titans for us. Please Frak of Control?"

"No, My lovely Starfire. I'll do anything for you expect this and it's Control Freak!"

"Oh Sorry..." I said.

"Apology expected and your way too good for Robin... You should be with me!"

"Eww! Never in your ugly life!" I screamed.

"Fine! For your Titans Challenge you'll face someone prettier, funnier, and more fluent in English your sister Blackfire! Who's willingly wanting to come on a date with me!" Control Freak said with a smile.

Control Freak pressed the reddish-orangish button on his remote, Then Blackfire appeared in front of me.

"Hello sister miss me?"

"I apparently do not!"

Apparently all the guys expect Robin is drooling over Blackfire.

"Aww... Sister I missed you-"

"You DID!" My eyes started to sparkle.

"Let me finish... I missed you because I couldn't do this!"

Blackfire then threw a starbolt at me.

"Oh No You Didn't! SIS-TER!"

Then I picked up our microwave and threw it at Blackfire, but she broke it with her eye lazers.

STARFIRE AND BLACKFIRE!" Everyone screamed.

"What?" Blackfire and I asked.

"Stop breaking things!" BB said.

"Sure whatever." Blackfire said.

Back to me and Blackfire fighting.

"1. I love starfire and Blackfire's outfits and 2. Our next Titan Challenger is... Robin! Let's see how'll he'll do!" Control Freak said.

**Robin's POV:**

'So Starfire's too good for me? Huh? My feelings for Starfire has changed (GOOD!) then why did I kiss her in Tokyo?(Yuck! I cried then!) Maybe I felt bad she was stuck in that goo. I moved on that's for sure.

"Exscue me Robin! Are you there?" Control Freak asked.

"Oh what Yeah!" I said.

"Time for your Ultimate Titans Challenge. Everyone is fighting expect you and Goth girl over there..."

'Haha Raven just shot Control Freak in the back.'

"Oww What was that for!" Control Freak said.

"I hate being called Goth. I'm not Goth." Raven said.

"Sure your not..." Control Freak said.

Raven is glaring at Control Freak, it's one of those I'm-going-to-kill-you-literally glares.

"Okay Okay! Now onto Robin's challenge... Robin your facing... Slade!"

"No" I said. "No" Raven said. "No" Cyborg said. "No" Starfire said. "Dude, I never understand anything!" BB said and went back fighting Mafa.

Control Freak pressed the black button on his remote and there was the fake Slade.

"My dear Robin, What a surprise to meet you here." Slade said.

"Yeah back to you." I said with a cool dark voice.

"Let's get this over now Slade." I said.

"Okay go." Slade said.

"Hii-yaa!" I screamed with a kick.

Slade grabbed my foot and twisted it.

"Oh Robin, I thought you'll be a tougher oponent." Slade said.

"I can say that about you."

With a surprise I threw a freeze-a-rang (LOL) at Slade.

"What the..." Slade shouted.

Slade suddenly freezed.

"What! How the! NAH!" Control Freak shouted.

"Robin look out!" Raven screamed.

I turned around to see all the villians including Slade who melted coming together zapping Cyborg who is now unconscious, Beast Boy Now Unconsicous, Starfire- unconsicous, now their coming after me! With a zap I was unconsicous.

"Robin!" was the last thing I heard coming from Raven.

"Now folks it's Raven's turn, she'll be surprised in who she's facing." Control Freak said.

**Raven's POV:**

"Robin!" I screamed!

"No No! Not Robin or my friends! Okay Control Freak here's the deal if I win my friends stay here and get conscious, if I lose you can keep them and do whatever you want to them. So is it a deal?" I said.

"OF COURSE!" Control Freak said.

"So who am I fighting?"

"Your father Trigon."

"No! Never! Not again! This can't be happening! First Intellgence couldn't finish, then my friends, Now TRIGON!" I screamed.

"Who's Intellgence?" Control Freak asked.

"And this is all because of Y.O.U. YOU! This can't be happening! Tell me it's not!" I screamed.

"It's not happening?" Control Freak said.

"Liar! I had enough!"

Then I turned into Black Raven (ooc: First saw in Nevermore!) One of my tenicles grabbed Control Freak and pulled him under.

"So your afraid of the dark Control?" I said in a rasp, cold voice. (In Nevermore)

**Robin's POV:**

I woke up with the others to see Raven pulling Control Freak under her cloak.

I ran up to where Rae was standing.

"Raven CUT IT OUT!" I screamed then jumped onto Raven, but it was to late Control Freak was pulled under her cloak.

**Raven's POV:**

No.

"Hey where's Control Freak?" Cyborg asked.

And when Cyborg asked that the villians disappeared.

"Dude! That was weird?" BB said.

"Yes it was." Star said.

"Hey Rae what happened back there?" Robin asked.

"Uhh... Nothing... TITANS I'M BACK AND TRANSFORMED!" I said, then I covered my mouth.

Rob, Cy,BB, and Star all froze and fainted with a shocked expression on their face.

Robin was the first person to speak up.

"Rae are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I need to meditate." I said.

Then I teleported to my room.


End file.
